


thank fuck its over

by Winchesterlover1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlover1967/pseuds/Winchesterlover1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you live in an abusive home and the Winchesters come and rescue you</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank fuck its over

RING RING RING! you quickly lifted your head off of your desk getting awoken by the sound of the bell you were sitting in the back of the class room alone, you packed up your pens and books and started to walk to your locker alone, suddenly you felt a slap on your bum you turned around ready to hit someone when you noticed that it was only dead, dean Winchester oh my how he was beautiful "hey darling hows things" he said winking "its um going good thanks dean'" you began to walk down the halls with dean making small talk with dean "so what are you doing tonight? i should come over!" he said leaning agents the locker next to yours as you put your books in and grabbed your small bag "um well you know my parents dont really like people coming over so um sorry" you said sadly not wanting to upset dean "no its cool! lets walk!".  
You and dean were just walking out of school and you saw little Sammy waiting for his brother both of you approached sammy and dean's smile wiped of his face as he saw the impala pulling up "hey it was nice chatting but my dads here so.. ill text you tonight!" dean said as he walked backwards to the car and got in they drove of and you began your walk home. You finally reached your front door and you released that you were ten minutes late "shit" you quickly put your key in the door and it opened befoure you could finish "where the fuck have you been?!" you looked up and saw your dad standing over you with his belt lassoed in his hand, before you could speak he had grabbed you by your H/L H/C hair and shut the front door "ILL TEACH YOU TO BE LATE YOU LITTLE BITCH" he lifted his hands up and started to beat you over the head with his belt after about 10 hits he used his fists twice on your face knowing that it would leave marks he throw you in your room to "think about what you've done"  
((couple hours later about 11pm))  
you were laying on your bed with your phone next to your face suddenly it vibrated and you looked at who was texting you and it was dean! you opened your phone and read the text  
"hey babe hows it going?"  
-dean  
"hey dean well its going 'great'  
-Y/N  
"whats wrong? is it your dad?!"  
-dean  
"yeah"  
-Y/N  
"fuckin hell Y/N! im coming to get you now!"  
-dean  
"dean its fine!"  
-Y/N  
no reply about ten minutes past and you herd a knock on your window you slowly pulled back the curtain "dean!??" you opend the window to let him in "hey sweetie- oh my god Y/N your face" "im fine!" you said turning away he placed his hands on your cheeks and let the moon shine on your face to get a better look, one tear fell down you cheek and he kissed your cheek he pulled away and your eyes locked you slowley placed his soft lips on to yours you closed your eyes and tasted his lips they tasted like whisky and burgers he pulled away and looked at you again,  
"pack your bag sweetie"


End file.
